Young Justice: The Next Avengers
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: The series follows the lives of the teenage offspring of famous superheroes attempting to establish themselves as proven superheroes as they deal with normal adolescent issues in their personal lives while they try to find the murderer who defeated their parents. Join them as they hone their powers and go head to head with the very enemy responsible for their parents' demise.
1. Prologue

**Young Justice: The Next Avengers**

There came a day unlike any other when Earth's youngest heroes were united against a common threat... On that day, Young Justice was born, to fight foes that no single hero could withstand. Conquerors, alien invaders, and masters of evil...the Team vanquished them all and finally, when the world was at peace, the young heroes built lives of their own. The clone and Martian fell in love, as did the Bird and the demigoddess. The Archer lost her Speedster. And the Atlantean returned to his kingdom far away from the world of men. In addition, one by one the children of the Team came to be, children who would one day become a new generation of heroes. But in time evil returned, an evil unknown. It was a merciless tyrant and member of an extraterrestrial race of deities. The heroes dawned their mask once again and stood in his way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. However, before they fell, the Team hid their children in a faraway place where they would grow up safe from it, because they knew that as long as the children were alive, there was hope, hope for the future.

* * *

 **The Team**

 **Myron Drake/ Cardinal (16) –** He is the son of Robin (Tim Drake) and Wonder Girl. He has superhuman agility, reflexes, speed, durability, stamina, and strength. He also inherited his mother carefree and eager personality as well as her enjoyment in fighting, but has his father's determination to succeed. A young teenage male with a muscular build and short blonde hair. Cardinal's attire is similar yet distinguished from his fathers. He wears a red and black suit with two stylized golden C's on his chest. He also wears a black headband across his forehead.

 **Shara Van/ Spirit (15) –** She is the daughter of Connor Kent and Miss. Martian She is a quarter human, Martian, and Kryptonian. She has her mother amber eyes but shoulder-length black hair **.** Phantom Girl's costume consists of white tights and a cape, with a stylized black 'P' on her chest. She has the power to turn intangible, allowing her to phase through solid objects, super strength, telepathy, flight, and telekinesis.

 **Chase West/ Quickdraw (13) –** The son of Artemis and the deceased Wally West. Like his mother, Artemis, he uses a bow and arrows in combat. He had spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes. He has a lean yet slightly muscular build. It is predominantly red, with a yellow chest and collar. His quiver is attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest, and his red gloves are fingerless.

 **Meison (Pronounced My Son) (11/12) -** Is an Atlantean with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright yellow when using his powers. His superhero costume is a skin-tight, full-body, yellow-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. He has peak human agility, reflexes, speed, durability, stamina, and strength. He also can manipulate and generate electricity and water through his water-bearers. He is an expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms.

 **Lance Queen/ Green Canary (17) –** Canary like his mother can emit a high pitched sonic scream strong enough to shatter objects as tough as steel and even kill a is able to react and counter-react to attacks thrown at her by not only normal humans, but also people with enhanced abilities. He has blond hair and blue eyes like his father. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and a green belt with a gold "C".


	2. Chapter 1: War Part 1

**Young Justice: The Next Avengers**

 **Episode 1: War Part 1**

 **Palo Alto**

 **Sept 14, 2016 4:25 PDT**

A slender in stature, yet has an athletic build women with black hair extending to her upper back walks into the apartment. She takes off her mask and throws it onto the couch. Her hair reverts to blond and she takes a seat on the couch with a worried look. Her phone begins to ring and she answers.

"Ms. Crock we have the results of your test," said a female voice from the phone.

"Alright. I'm ready," said Artemis exhaling deeply.

"Congratulation you are pregnant," said the doctor. "You should be lucky that you were able to get pregnant with the conditions your body in."

"Yeah lucky," Artemis said sarcastically "Thanks doc."

Artemis hangs up the phone and a tear rolls down her face. She grabs a picture of her and her deceased boyfriend Wally from the table. She touches Wally's smiling face as a teardrops onto the picture.

* * *

 **Desert Graveyard**

 **June 26, 2034 7:30 PM WET**

The Desert Graveyard is made out of a collection of dry, rocky plateaus. There is very little greenery, the only trees being scattered here and there. Artemis walks outside from a secure faculty that has been run down, she takes in the air when she is bump by two boys playing.

"Sorry Mom!" the boy said as he continues to run.

"Sorry Artemis!" said the other boy as he chased the kid.

"You too be careful," Artemis said motherly as she walks back inside.

Inside of the facility is similar to that of The Cave, a base of operation used by The Team years ago. You can sense the devastation that has hit. A young woman with a slender, but fit build sit on the couch reading a magazine she has hair down to her waist, which is tied back in a ponytail.

"I will never understand boy," said the girl.

"One day you will and you're going to wish you didn't," said Artemis smiling as she took a seat next to her "What are you reading Shara Van?"

She looks at Artemis smiling "It's about my parents and a mission you guys went on. How was it? All the adventures, and fighting," Shara Van said as she begin to levitate off the couch.

"Shara!" Artmis said as Shara Van fell down "You have to control your emotions."

Shara Van crosses her arms and pouts. The two boys from earlier comes inside panting trying to catch their breath.

"Mom can we leave please. It's getting boring," said the spiky red haired, freckled boy with a lean yet slightly muscular build.

"Chase Allen West! I tell you repeatedly we cannot leave the graveyard. It's dangerous out there," Artemis said with authority.

A sadden silence fills the room as all the children begins to frown. Artemis looks around and thinks of a way to cheer them up.

"Do you guys want to her a story," she said smiling as the kids begin to crowd around her in excitement.

"Tell the story of our parents," said Meison.

"Hey where is Myron," said Shara Van worriedly.

"Your boyfriend," said Meison and Chase mockingly and laughing.

"Ew no he's like my brother. That's gross," she said as she looked away blushing.

"Be nice," Artemis said as she placed Meison on her lap "Long ago, there came a day when a group of teenage superhero team where assigned to undertake covert operations on behalf of the Justice League. They went on many adventures and defeated many foe; conquerors, alien invaders, and masters of evil...the Team vanquished them all and finally, when the world was at peace, the young heroes built lives of their own."

"What about our parents," said Meison intrigued.

"Well let me see there was Shara Van parents Superboy and Miss Martian who fell in love, Robin and Wondergirl had Myron. I had you Chase. Then Aqualad went back to Atlantis and had you Meison. "

"Tell us about the big battle," said a young boy doing a summersault and landing on the couch.

"Thanks for joining us Myron, you always appear for this part of the story," Shara Van said annoyed.

"One by one the children of the Team came to be, children who would one day become a new generation of heroes. However, in time evil returned, an evil called Darkseid. Darkseid was a merciless tyrant and member of an extraterrestrial race of deities. The heroes dawned their mask once again and stood in his way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable. However, before they fell, the Team hid their children in a faraway place where they would grow up safe from Darkseid, because they knew that as long as the children were alive the world would have a future," Artemis said finishing her story.

Meison was asleep on her lap and the other younger children were yawning, as they were tired. Artemis carried Meison and help Chase hand, took them into their room, and tucked them into their beds. Shara Von and Myron continued to sit on the couch, as they were not as tired as the rest.

"Hey Shara," Myron said with enthusiasm as if he had a big secret to tell.

"What do you want?" she answered annoyed.

"I found this cool entrance on the north side of the desert. It is inside a cave, but I think we should check it out when Artemis goes to sleep.

* * *

 **Desert Graveyard (North)**

 **June 27, 2034 12:11 AM WET**

Shara Von and Myron swiftly move through the desert trying to make their destination. They begin to approach the cave entrance. They begin to hear a slight rattling from the bush. Myron silently signals her and he moves closer. Chase and Meison jumps from the bush laughing.

"What are you two doing here?" Shara said whispering.

"We wanted to have fun to," said Meison

"So we followed you," Chase finished.

The door reads _Authorized Personal Only._ The four children move closer to the entrance with Myron standing a few inches closer. A ray of lights hits him and begins to scan him.

"Recognize D01: Cardinal," said a female computer voice.

Myron teleports away. The ray of light begins to scan the other children.

"Recognize D02: Spirit," said a female computer voice.

"Recognize D03: Quickdraw," said a female computer voice.

"Recognize D04: Meison," said a female computer voice.

* * *

 **The Compound**

 **June 27, 2034 12:11 AM WET**

They all teleport inside another room where holograms effigies of the Team stands. The children are an amazement as the see these large images of their parents. They continue to explore when they stumble upon the central chamber, with a holographic computer. The room begins to power up and the screen projects an image of an older Aqualad.

"If you are viewing this that must mean we have been defeated in our fight. We tried out best but we were no match. Artemis has taken our children to a remote location for safety purposes. If you are viewing this that must mean something happened to Artemis and now you must defend the world from that dark plague."

Explosions are heard in the background. Aquadlad looks over his shoulder and the transmission ends.

"This is called the compound," Artemis said approaching the young children "This is a secure place that I would have to take you if the Desert Graveyard was ever compromised. A panal of buttons and keys rise from the floor. Artemis begins typing until the wall opens and reveals for tubes with costumes inside.

The children run to the suits and try them on as the suits shrink to fit their bodies. They smile in excitement, as they are now becoming super heroes.

"I've been secretly training each of you in a different way that would help you control your powers."

They hear a loud explosion. Artemis runs to the computer panel and pulls up the camera feed. They see men in uniforms shooting missiles and attacking their home. Artemis grabs a bow and arrow from the weapons room.

"Spirit and Cardinal take the little one and head to the Launchpad. It will take you far away until its safe."

They look with worry but does what Artemis said and runs. Chase is hesitant to leave his mother, but she gives him a look to ensure him she will be okay. He looks away and begins to run with the others. A tear falls from Artemis eyes doubtful about her fate.

"Recognize B07: Tigress," said a female computer voice.

* * *

 **Desert Graveyard (North)**

 **June 27, 2034 1:09 AM WET**

Artemis stands in front of several armed men. She pulls three arrows from her quiver and aims them towards them. A whirling sound comes from the air as Artemis sees the jet carrying the children flying away.

The children are looking down as they are flying above the desert. The speed off as several synchronized explosions goes off.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed!**

 **Please Leave A Comment, Review, Feedback. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **New Episodes Every Wednesday 8:30 PM CST**


	3. Chapter 2: Young Justice

**Young Justice: The Next Avengers**

 **Episode 2: Young Justice**

 **Campa, Brazil**

 **June 30, 2034 3:51 PM AMT**

The team begins to wake up as the jet lands in a lust forest. Meison just out the jet and looks around in excitement as the other members somberly exit. The older members have a sad look on their face as they wonder what happened to the person that raised them.

"Do you think Artemis is okay," said Shara Von levitating from the ground.

"Of course she is…she's my mother. She is strong and we are going to save her," said Chase walking off the jet.

"We will save your mother Chase, but first we have to figure out why we are here. The Jet was program to come here for a reason. Maybe there is another base that we have to find hidden somewhere."

"You right. Our parents where international superheroes. They could have bases all around the world," Shara added to the conversation.

Chase looks out to the vase jungle with a blank stare. Meison joins him and gives him a confronting pat on the back. They both smile and rejoin the older children.

"Let's suit up," Cardinal said as they went into the Jet to change into their newly acquired costumes.

Cardinal springs out of the jet. He presses the two stylized golden C's on his chest and his red and black suit becomes a jungle green and a green yellow suit. The bandana around his forehead becomes an outer space like color. Next, Spirit flies from the ship. She uses her stylized black 'P' on her chest to morph her costume into her jungle stealth mode, which consists of jungle green tights and a green yellow cape. Meison and Quickdraw step out in their normal suits.

"Me and Meison will stay here and guard the Jet,"Quickdraw said, "Cardinal and Spirit, you two are better trained, and your skills would be more useful.

"I'll link us telepathically so that we can maintain communication with each other," Spirit said as she linked them together.

They all nod and separate. Spirit becomes intangible as Cardinal soars into the treetops.

* * *

 **Cadmus Base Brazil**

 **June 30, 2034 4:31 PM AMT**

Guards are pacing back and forth, surrounding all areas of their base. Cardinal lands on a tree hidden from view.

"I am here at what looks like a base of operations. There are several guards surrounding the perimeter," Cardinal said in a whisper.

"I made it inside. It appears as if this is a Cadmus subsidiary," Spirit said as she flew through the halls of the base.

"I'll try hacking into the main computers databases, maybe I can download information regarding the whereabouts of Artemis," Cardinal said as he springing from tree to tree unseen as he headed to the base.

* * *

 **Campa, Brazil**

 **June 30, 2034 4:51 PM AMT**

"I'm bored," Meison said pacing back and forth through the Jet.

"We have to stay here. The others well tell us if they need anything," Chase said throwing darts at the dartboard making perfect hits.

"We should go out for treasure," Meison said spring up "Your father always brought back souvenirs from the Teams missions. We should too."

"Maybe you are right. Maybe we should go see how the others doing."

Chase strapped on his quiver and they head out smiling as eyes begin to appear out the bushes.

* * *

 **Cadmus Base Brazil**

 **June 30, 2034 5:01 PM AMT**

Cardinal plugs in a USB into Cadmus security port. He attaches the other end of the cord into his watch that begins to project a holographic computer. He begins typing trying to break through the encryption without detection. The door opens and he ejects his gear and proceeds to enter the room where a large computer with multiple screens sits.

"We have a problem," he said noticing Quickdraw and Meison heading towards the facility. "Quickdraw you have guards tailing you."

Quickdraw turns around and pulls an arrow from his quiver and makes the shot. The guards come from hiding and begin shooting at the two boys. Meison notices a puddle of water and his markings begin to glow as he focuses on creating a shield from the water to protect them. Quickdraw rolls from behind the shield and shoot a few more arrows knocking the guard weapons out of their hand.

Cardinal inserts a flash drive into the computer and begins downloading the files, but the siren begins to whirl as the guards appear. Spirt becomes tangible and begins to fight off the guards as Cardinal works on receiving the files.

Cardinal grabs the flash drive then turns around and begins to swing his bow staff fight off the guards along with Spirt.

"Let's get out of here!" he said throwing down smoke bombs.

They soon rejoin the others outside and begin to help in defending off the other guards. Spirit uses her telekinesis to push away the guards as the move back into the woods. Quickdraw shoots one of his trick arrows that explodes and allows them to escape.

* * *

 **Campa, Brazil**

 **June 30, 2034 5:15 PM AMT**

The team boards the Jet. Cardinal begins to decode the data he has downloaded. Shara Von approaches and notices that the information they received is a collection of every super powered child in New Gotham.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed!**

 **Please Leave A Comment, Review, Feedback. I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Gotham

**Young Justice: The Next Avengers**

 **Episode 3: New Gotham**

 **Somewhere in the Sky**

 **July 6, 2034 6:45 AM EDT**

The children ride inside the Jet. Cardinal continues to comb through the information he received from the Cadmus subsidiary. Shara Van slowly approaches from behind and looks over his shoulder.

"What you doing up so earlier," she said with concern. "You've been looking over these files for days now."

"I know, but I think if I keep going through all of Cadmus' data I might can find another base," he said as he stares at the computer.

Shara has a worried look on her face. She is nervous that Cardinal is not processing the lost of Artemis. She cracks a fake smile and walks away to check on the little ones who are sleeping. The alarm begins to go off waking everyone.

"What's going on?" Chase said as he run over to Cardinal.

"I think someone is trying to hack into our systems," Cardinal said as he begin typing on the computer aggressively. "I'm tracing the signal back to a location in New Gotham City."

"My mom said she had a friend there," Chase said as hope raced through him. "Maybe it's her trying to contact us."

"Well check it out, but we have to be on our guards." Cardinal said. "Everyone suit up."

Shara Von, Chase, and Meison walk away to prepare.

* * *

 **New Gotham City**

 **July 6, 2034 8:42 AM EDT**

The Jet arrives in New Gotham City a futuristic megalopolis equipped with staggering high rises and hovering/flying vehicles. The children walk outside of the Jet as it goes into camouflage mood.

"Remember stay guarded!" Cardinal said as the team begun to separate.

They begin to each search the area individually. Sprit levitates through an alleyway. She uses her powers to scan the area but she does not have a wide range due to her lack of control. She notices a disturbance and heads towards it. Cardinal quietly enters an office building. He walks towards the computer and begins to hack into their system. He wanted to find any files on any criminal who been known hackers. Meanwhile Meison and Quickdraw are searching through a nearby park.

As Spirit flies through the alley, she notices a strange silhouette fleeing.

"Guys I think we're being watched," Spirit said as she is attacked.

Spirit flies to higher ground just in time to dodge the attack. Cardinal, Meison and Quickdraw are also fighting in their respective areas. Mesion is providing defensive support while Quickdraw uses his arrows on the offensive side. Cardinal is doing backhand springs and using his gadgets to defend himself.

"Why are we being attacked," Quickdraw as he shoots his arrows.

"This must be the person whose been hacking out system," Cardinal said as he pulled out his staff.

The mysterious shadow vaporizes.

* * *

 **New Gotham City (Compound)**

 **July 6, 2034 2:11 PM EDT**

"Recognize D01: Cardinal," said a female computer voice.

"Recognize D02: Spirit," said a female computer voice.

"Recognize D03: Quickdraw," said a female computer voice.

"Recognize D04: Meison," said a female computer voice.

They all teleport inside one of the various compounds around the world. They walk further into the compound where the main computers are and Cardinal immediately goes to work. The rest of the team relaxes as they continue to look around.

"The Jet is inside the dock and it looks like we might can stay in New Gotham for a while until we figure out what is going on," Shara said as she approached Myron.

* * *

 **Tri Manor (New Gotham City)**

 **July 6, 2034 9:11 PM EDT**

The three shadow silhouettes come from the ground and materialize into a human girl. They merge into one as they continue down the hall.

"We postponed their departure master," they said as they bowed to an unknown figure.

"Very good," the feminine voice said as she begun to laugh hysterically.


End file.
